Normal?
by frizzy-wizzy-oringina
Summary: Blackthorne&Gallagher do an exchange they don't know one another-they are both schools for spies-they don't know the other school are spies. They have to act as normal schools when Gallagher goes to Blackthorne. Originally Called Alls Fair in love and war
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Cammie's Pov:**

Hi my name is Cameron Morgan, but everyone calls me Cammie, I attend Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman, everyone thinks we are a rich school for snobs who have nowhere else to go but in fact that is just our cover. We are really a school for spies but if you're reading this you must already know because you should have a high enough clearance to be reading this and know all about the Gallagher Academy! I was sitting in my room, waiting for my room-mates to come back, Elizabeth Sutton-Or Liz, Macey McHenry and Rebecca Baxter-But if you want to live I would call her Bex if I were you! I was thinking about what life would be like if I was a normal teenage girl not a spy in training, I might still be with my ex-boyfriend, Josh, or maybe not? "Bloody hell, Cammie, how have you coped all summer, stuck here by yourself?" screams Bex, crushing Cammie in to a bone crushing hug, "C-an'-t Br-eat-he, ne-e-d ox-y-ge-n!" I managed to say, she got the message and let go of me. No sooner had she let go and I was tackled by Macey and Liz! "We've missed you so much!" screamed Liz, "Guys, you're going to suffocate her!" Thank goodness for that! They got off me looking down at their feet a bit guilty, "Come on," said Macey, "We don't want to miss the welcome dinner!" and with that we left.

**Zach's Pov:**

Hey my name's Zach,

I go to a school called Blackthorne, it's not a normal school; it's about as abnormal and any school could possibly get, it's a school for spies. Now I know what you're thinking, "It's not a school for spies," Blah, blah, blah. Well get this, there is! "Yo man, what ya doing?" Asked my friend Grant, "Oh nothing, just doing that mini-journal for class," I answered. Grant and I go WAY back since before we even knew what the family bizz was. "Oh, tough luck, I heard that thing sucks! I'm lucky man; I go out that this year." said Grant. "Yeah, it's pretty high maintenance, get this, we have to keep it all year!" I said, at the time it sounded pretty stupid but now that I think back on it, it might have just saved my life in the end… and someone else's too.

**Hello Fan fiction this is Frizzy-Wizzy-Oringina, this story was originally done by someone else, well that someone else was me so don't think that I am copying cos u can't copy urself this is just a different account! So sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Cammie's Pov:**

I was sat at the dinner table, waiting for my mum to mention this year's notices. "Hello girls, I hope you are well rested after your break and I trust that you will have a good year," said my mum as she approached the podium-she is the headmistress, most people think that I get special treatment and that I am always in the loop but I'm not.

I found out things like any other spy does-hack. I'm just at an advantage as one of my best friends (Liz) just so happens to be the joint best, under 18 hacker in the world. We don't know who she is joint with but we found out that he is a boy? Everybody had started to eat- whoops I must have missed the start of year pledge, ah well I'll do it later. "I hope something, big or exciting happens this year," said Bex, "Like what Bex, we're going to invent time travel and then go and have virtual live history lessons?" said Macey,

"That would be cool but no Macey I'm talking about us having cove. Ops this year as we get to go to sub-level 2!" said Bex excitably. "Girls," the room went silent as my mum addressed the rest of the room, "I have an announcement to make, the junior year will be going on a special mission this year it will be all this year so girls I want you to be prompt and ready at your cove. Ops lesson tomorrow."

She said it looking at our table. I wonder what the mission will be. "Seniors, this is an important year for you so do well, now everybody off to bed so you are well rested for tomorrow. I wonder why the mission is going to last us a whole year? I wonder who we're going to see. I wonder where we are going.

**Zach's Pov:**

Hey, wow it's been awhile since I wrote in this thing, my teacher won't be too happy about that… There is something funny going on but the teachers have tightened the Blackthorne firewalls so it's much harder now for Jonas to hack in! All I know is that Mr. Hawkthorne our cove ops. Teacher told us to be downstairs be prompt tomorrow morning; I reckon we are going somewhere or somewher is coming here.

So I guess we are going on vacation, kinda…Wow, I can't even remember my last big mission, I guess it was with mom…I guess I should tell you a little bit about my mom, well for starters she is ruthless and cruel, she will stop at nothing to get what she wants, even if it means killing her own husband, in other words I hate her. Well I gotta go, I need my sleep.

**What do you think? Say what you think in a review or summit!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Cammie's Pov:**

After going through 'torture' with Macey and Bex, I was passed as ready and subtitle. I walked down the stairs with my roommates and we met Mr Solomon and the rest of our class outside the sublevels. "Good morning girls," said Solomon, there was a chorus of good mornings and a few acknowledged nods, "Today girls you will be going on a very top secret mission, I want you to pack and be ready to leave the academy beware you are going away for the rest of the semester! Class dismissed we leave after dinner, you have the rest of the day of to pack and read your covers, which you will find in your rooms!" said Solomon, wait what? A mission for a whole semester! This is so exciting! Bex, Macey, Liz and I all ran up to our rooms to read our covers!

Mine read:

**Name: Chloe Matthews**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Mark and Rihanna Mathews (Mark died in a car crash when Chloe was 3)**

**Parents Jobs: Rihanna is headmistress**

**Best Friends: Brittany Barker (Bex), Ellie Sullivan (Liz), Megan McDonald (Macey)**

**Relationship status: Just broke up with long term boyfriend**

**Role: Class captain, music conductor, head cheerleader and voice person for Gallagher**

**Looks: Don't change**

**Personality: Shy when with teachers or other adults but confident when on stage and with her friends, sporty, funny, kind**

**Hobbies: Plays the piano and flute, running, swimming, karate, cheerleading and singing**

**Likes: the colour blue, playing her instruments and singing, hanging with her friends, parks, cinemas, annoying people and taking the mick out of people, Pepsi and ketchup**

**Dislikes: Jerks, Sluts, Players, Fanta, Guinne-Pigs, Justin Bieber, horror movies, shopping and Oranges**

**Other information: Chloe is very fond of her Grandpa who mends pianos, and who taught her to play the piano**

**Mission: To keep true identity a secret, you have to pose as normal teenagers, you are going to a normal high school for boys, you will be spending the semester but you cannot let them know your true identity.**

I rolled my eyes at the relationship status I knew full to well they were referring to Josh but that story is for another day. This sounded like an easy mission but it is bound to be anything but! I read Macey, Bex and Liz's covers as well:

**Bex:**

**Name: Brittany Barker**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Tim and Louise Barker**

**Parents Jobs: Both Ex-Championship karate fighters and now own a karate school**

**Best Friends: Chloe Matthews, Ellie Sullivan, Megan McDonald**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**Role: Sports Captain**

**Looks: Don't change**

**Personality: Out-going, tough, strong but kind and funny**

**Hobbies: Playing the drums and singing, karate, running, swimming**

**Likes: Plays the drums, fighting, watching horror movies, shopping**

**Dislikes: Justin Bieber, Jerks, Sluts, Players, Cheerleaders (not including her best friends)**

**Mission: To keep true identity a secret, you have to pose as normal teenagers, you are going to a normal high school for boys, you will be spending the semester but you cannot let them know your true identity.**

**Liz:**

**Name: Ellie Sullivan**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Christopher and Lucy Sullivan**

**Parents Jobs: Scientists**

**Best Friends: Chloe Matthews, Brittany Barker and Megan McDonald**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**Role: Technical genius**

**Looks: Don't change**

**Personality: kind, clever, shy, polite**

**Hobbies: Playing the guitar and singing, fixing computers**

**Likes: Playing the guitar, her computer, technology stores**

**Dislikes: Justin Bieber, Jerks, Sluts, Players, Cheerleaders (not including her best friends), shopping, horror movies**

**Mission: To keep true identity a secret, you have to pose as normal teenagers, you are going to a normal high school for boys, you will be spending the semester but you cannot let them know your true identity.**

**Macey:**

**Name: Megan McDonald**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Dylan and Victoria McDonald**

**Parents Jobs: Politics**

**Best Friends: Chloe Matthews, Brittany Barker and Ellie Sullivan**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**Role: Head of Culture and fashion (sometimes referred to as the 'Fashion Queen'**

**Looks: Don't change**

**Personality: out-going, acts bored at everything, kind, seems unbreakable**

**Hobbies: Playing the guitar and singing, cheerleading, running, designing outfits etc.**

**Likes: Playing the guitar, shopping, boys, magazines, fashion**

**Dislikes: Justin Bieber, Jerks, Sluts, Players**

**Mission: To keep true identity a secret, you have to pose as normal teenagers, you are going to a normal high school for boys, you will be spending the semester but you cannot let them know your true identity.**

Watch out, here come the Gallagher Girls! This certainly going to be an interesting year!

**What do you think of their covers? I'm going to do Zach's Pov next chapter! Review Please! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever!**

**Thanks xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Zach Pov:**

As I walked in to the great hall for breakfast I just knew it would be one of those days where something big was going to happen. I was kind of looking forward to whatever it

was! "Have you got a hunch that something is about to happen?" asked Nick, (Nick Taylor he is my other roommate he joined late and he is still catching up but he is doing

really well!) Nick might have joined late but he is a good a spy as any! And I agreed with him, "Yeah," I said, "Just what I don't know!" Jonas and Grant nodded in agreement.

"Soooo….?" Said Grant dragging the 'o', giving a pointed to our nerdy friend Jonas, "I can't seem to find out it's really good the system I mean!" Jonas said, "You made the

flipping software!" said Nick completely confused so was I but I wasn't going to say so. "It's not that it's just it doesn't actually give specific details meaning that it is probably

on paper and not on the computers!" Jonas replied, well at least we now know that Jonas isn't losing his touch! Dr Steve walked up to the microphone, "Hello boys of

Blackthorne, I hope you are enjoying yourselves this year but this is a very special year for all of you! The whole school is going on a mission!" he said, What? Everyone

looked confused! What was actually going on! "This school is having an exchange with another school an all-girls school, however they maybe a specialist school in defence

they are not spies! This means that are school is going into normal mode, you will share classes with these girls your mission is to keep your identity a secret! Then a special

school is swapping with the girls school another school but this school is very special in fact it is a school like this! A school for spies!" we all just sat there stunned at the end

of Dr Steve's speech, "Oh and all your covers are under your pillows! Have fun and the normal schools make connections they might come in handy!" and with that he left!

Well that was defiantly un-expected and just by looking around at everyone, everyone was stunned! Why connections? Another spy school? Girls sharing our hallways? I was

starting to think the world had gone mad! Do they not know how many hormonal boys there are that walk these corridors? I looked under my pillow to see my cover, mine

read:

**Zach:**

**Name: Zeke Goodman**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Richard and Kelly Goodman**

**Parents Jobs: Richard died in a car crash and Kelly is a business woman who is constantly abroad.**

**Best Friends: Graham Nichols, Nathan Tadman and Jack Andrews**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**Role: Year Captain, football captain and school conductor**

**Looks: Don't change**

**Personality: cocky, arrogant, annoying but can be kind, sticks up for friends, and bit of a Jerk**

**Hobbies: Playing the guitar and piano and singing, football, running**

**Likes: Playing the guitar and piano, singing, coke, pizza**

**Dislikes: Justin Bieber, Hannah Montana, Pepsi and Hot Dogs**

**Mission: To keep true identity a secret, you have to pose as normal teenagers, you will be spending the semester with the girls but you cannot let them know your true identity.**

I then looked at the other's covers.

**Grant:**

**Name: Graham Nichols**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: John and Alice Nichols**

**Parents Jobs: John is a fireman and Alice is a teacher**

**Best Friends: Zeke Goodman, Nathan Tadman and Jack Andrews**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**Role: Sports Captain**

**Looks: Don't change**

**Personality: Sporty, bit of a player, can be a jerk, bit stupid**

**Hobbies: Playing the drums and singing, football, running, eating**

**Likes: Playing the drums, girls, football and eating**

**Dislikes: Justin Bieber, Hannah Montana, Sprite**

**Mission: To keep true identity a secret, you have to pose as normal teenagers, you will be spending the semester with the girls but you cannot let them know your true identity.**

**Nick:**

**Name: Nathan Taylor**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Mike and Claire Taylor**

**Parents Jobs: Politcs**

**Best Friends: Zeke Goodman, Graham Nichols and Jack Andrews**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**Role: None**

**Looks: Don't change**

**Personality: Sporty, bit of a player, can be a jerk, but has a soft side and is slightly cocky**

**Hobbies: Playing the guitar and singing, football, running**

**Likes: Playing the guitar, girls, football and singing**

**Dislikes: Justin Bieber, Hannah Montana, Pepsi**

**Mission: To keep true identity a secret, you have to pose as normal teenagers, you will be spending the semester with the girls but you cannot let them know your true identity.**

**Jonas:**

**Name: Jack Andrews**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Adam and Georgina Andrews**

**Parents Jobs: Adam is a hardware store owner and Georgina is a nurse**

**Best Friends: Zeke Goodman, Nathan Tadman and Graham Nichols**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**Role: ICT manager**

**Looks: Don't change**

**Personality: Kind, shy, quiet and nerdy**

**Hobbies: Playing the guitar and singing, computers**

**Likes: Playing the guitar, computers and technology**

**Dislikes: Justin Bieber, Hannah Montana, 7 up**

**Mission: To keep true identity a secret, you have to pose as normal teenagers, you will be spending the semester with the girls but you cannot let them know your true identity.**

I think that it's funny that they kept us with the same initials and they did that with everyone for example:

Our Class:

Jake Fletcher-Jason Ferris-Player

Clyde Ross-Callum Richards-Football team

Liam Griffin-Louis Gorman-Football team

Daniel Jude- David Jeffries-Orchestra

Nial Pitt-Nick Parker-Nerd

Do I think that it's a coincidence? No! But I am not complaining!

**What do you think? Good? Bad? What do you want to happen next? Any Ideas? Thanks for the reviews! Keep reading!**

**Frizzy-Wizzy-Oringina xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Cammie Pov:**

I can't wait it is a week until we go to the boys school, I won't admit this to anyone but secretly I am really nervous as I don't want a repeat of Josh and these boys are normal! I was walking down to breakfast, when I started to go off into my 'la la' world! When Bex waved her hand in front of my face to catch my attention, "Zoning out there, Cammie," "Sorry," I muttered, all though if I thought about it I wasn't really sure what I was sorry for! But I said it anyway! I sat down at our table and waited for my mum to tell us the days notices, whilst I helped myself to waffles and maple syrup (which is my favourite) my mum stood at the podium as usual but this time she had an unusual notice to make that none of us were really expecting! "Good morning girls, today as you is a week until the exchange and I am sure that the girls going would like to know why they have been taught to play instruments and to sing and have been rehearsing songs all week, well when you go to Blackthorne you will be…"

**Sorry but it was my birthday on the 5****th****, (cue the music) and so I haven't been able to update as soon as I would like and school just started back in England so…! I know it's short but I just wanted to see what people thought so far! And I have the next chap. Ready! So if I get some reviews I will update! I also want to say that that if everyone has a guess at what they are going to do the person/people who get the closet will have a preview of the next chapter! SO please review!**

**Thanks,**

**Frizzy-Wizzy-Oringina**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Good morning girls, today as you is a week until the exchange and I am sure that the girls going would like to know why they have been taught to play instruments and to sing and have been rehearsing songs all week, well when you go to Blackthorne you will be…"_

"Participating I a series of competitions, which will make up a big tournament, the final challenge will push your limits even as spies so be prepared! The first challenge is: You

are against Blackthorne in a music completion, but it will be about two weeks in to the visit so that hopefully you get to know the boys and you can settle in!" What I have to

compete with Blackthorne, I hardly know them, I have to conduct and I have a solo! Oh no! I am the Chameleon! I do not stand out! And what does my mum mean about a

test even pushing us as spies! "So you know what day it is! Go and pack and Good luck!" my mum finishes with that the whole of my table stands up to leave and go and

pack. I can't wait this is going to be soooo fun! I got to my room to see that my bag had already been packed and was waiting for me next to my bed? "I packed for you guys!

Seen as who knows what you guys would have packed!" came Macey's voice from the corner of her room. "What! We're going to look like SLUTS!" said Bex exasperated. We

all knew that Bex had crossed the line when Macey gave us a look that could kill! But Bex being Bex stood her ground and started right back! "Are you questioning my choice

of clothes ability?" asked Macey in a tone that could kill! "No not at all, were we Bex!" I said in an urgent voice praying they wouldn't fight! We walked outside and by the time

we were on the aeroplane (we had to arrive like we were normal school kids) Macey and Bex had made up, we make up so quick and don't hold grudges because we are so

good friends!

**Time Skip**

I was so glad to get off the plane as all Bex did was complain about being hungry and it drove us all up the wall, then what made it worse is that she snored so loud for the

rest of the journey we all had to put headphones on! Once we stepped of the plane the first thing Bex said to us all was, "Can we go get something to eat?" "NO Bex!" we all

screamed. That's when we all just turned round to notice that we were in the middle of an airport, "Girls, follow me to the limo's that we are taking to Blackthorne," said

Solomon from behind us. I guess we were keeping up the whole Gallagher is a school for snobs! But we all followed Solomon anyway.

**Time Skip**

We stepped out of the limo's and what stood before us was what looked like a prison, I could tell we were all shocked but we were all spies so we had been taught not to show

it, but I could read most my sisters like a book, I could read most people like a book! I then noticed that I could see a few boys staring at us, they looked our year, it looked

as if they had just been jogging, Blackthorne looked like they had a tough curriculum. I also noticed that by just looking all the boys up and down I could tell they all had a six

pack! All I could say is WOW! For civilians they aren't that bad looking! But I knew that I didn't stand a chance with any of them as I was the Chameleon I didn't stand out this

is why I am plain! I then took my gaze of the boys and looked at the school I noticed that it looked like a detention facility not a nice school! I started to walk in to the school

when I turned back to realise that the only person who had followed me was Macey who appeared to be filing her nails, really not interested, this was the Macey I knew! It

appeared that there were also two boys that were not paying attention to the girls' one who looked like Macey's and another who had amazing emerald eyes! They were both;

I have to admit they were both hot! I then noticed that Solomon had disappeared! I clicked my fingers impatiently looking at the girls disappointed, "People we have to go!

Take a picture it will last longer!" I said with a role of my eyes, I know I sounded cocky but I didn't care they were CIVILIANS! I wouldn't and couldn't let my sisters get hurt! I

noticed the emerald eyes boy was smirking at me! WHAT! I wanted to walk up to him and rip his smirk of his pretty little face! I noticed that some girls' had blushed others

looking unfazed and the boys reactions pretty much matched! I then proceeded to walk off and the other girls followed then one boy shouted, "You don't know where you're

going!" "We'll manage," was Macey's reply none of us even bothered to look round! When the boys were out of ear shot, Macey turned to all the girls and said; "Now listen we

will probably get put in our Gallagher Girls dorms so when we get settled I want you all to come to Cammie, Bex, and Liz and my dorm to have a talk on how to react with the

boys! This should be fun!" We all proceeded to walk in to the hall of Blackthorne and I had to admit it was a vast improvement to the exterior! At least inside it looked

liveable! I looked nice but nowhere near as nice as Gallagher! "Welcome to Blackthorne girls I trust that you have already met some of the boys, I will warn you now there is a

lot more to the boys than meets the eye, I will also tell you that you will be working a lot with these boys over the course of your stay! So make bonds and you will be

surprised how useful those bonds will be in the future!" said Solomon coming from the staircase behind us. I wonder where he went! I will find out I always do! "Right girls, go

and get ready for dinner where you will have to introduce yourselves to the boys," then he more addressed Macey, "They have to wear their uniform but this a school full of

hormonal teenage boys so do your best or worse in the boys case! Make-up is accepted but in case of a quick get a way make sure they wear some sensible shoes and you

may alter the uniform a bit but make sure it is not slutty altered just a bit more revealing alter!" Solomon said! Yes you hear me right Solomon said that! When we all looked

at him like he had gone mad (except Macey who looked like a little kid on Christmas day when they realised Santa had been!) "Just this once, girls and I want to test the boys'

reactions because they will test yours soon!" said Solomon and he just walked off like that! I was confused but by the look on Macey's face we were all in for it!

**Zach's Pov:**

All the boys and I were out running when we saw a limo pull up to our school and the most beautiful girls I had ever seen climbed out! They must be the girls for the

exchange. One of them stood out to me more! She had long dirty blonde hair and amazing blue eyes that you could easily lose yourself in! She looked like the leader! She

seemed unfazed by our presence! Which either means she a) really didn't care or b) she hadn't seen us yet! Grant being the idiot he is and the girl lover he is walked right up

to them and just stood in front of them and the other boys followed except me and Nick who resorted to watching the scene unfold before our eyes! The beautiful girl (who I

had to find out the name of) clicked her fingers impatiently looking at the girls disappointed, "People we have to go! Take a picture it will last longer!" she said with a role of

my eyes I smirked at her and I noticed that some guys' had blushed others looking unfazed and the girls reactions pretty much matched! I then watched them walk off that's

when Chase shouted, "You don't know where you're going!" "We'll manage," was the girl that had been filing her nails who looked like Nick's type reply none of them even

bothered to look round at us staring at them and watching them walk off! I looked at all the other boys and said, "Right time to call dibs!" I said, and then all the boys' faces

turned serious, "Let's go to Jonas, Nick, Grant and my room and then Jonas can get the names of all the girls as well!" They all nodded in agreement. We then turned round

and walked back to General Franckel and he told us that we were dismissed. As we were all seated in our room, Jonas brought up a list of all the girls that were attending, and

now we had to use our code names as well. Jonas brought up a list of the girls that were staying:

**Name: Chloe Matthews**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Mark and Rihanna Mathews (Mark died in a car crash when Chloe was 3)**

**Parents Jobs: Rihanna is headmistress**

**Best Friends: Brittany Barker (Bex), Ellie Sullivan (Liz), Megan McDonald (Macey)**

**Relationship status: Just broke up with long term boyfriend**

**Role: Class captain, music conductor, head cheerleader and voice person for Gallagher**

**Personality: Shy when with teachers or other adults but confident when on stage and with her friends, sporty, funny, kind**

**Hobbies: Plays the piano and flute, running, swimming, karate, cheerleading and singing**

**Likes: the colour blue, playing her instruments and singing, hanging with her friends, parks, cinemas, annoying people and taking the mick out of people, Pepsi and ketchup**

**Dislikes: Jerks, Sluts, Players, Fanta, Guinne-Pigs, Justin Bieber, horror movies, shopping and Oranges**

**Other information: Chloe is very fond of her Grandpa who mends pianos, and who taught her to play the piano**

**Bex:**

**Name: Brittany Barker**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Tim and Louise Barker**

**Parents Jobs: Both Ex-Championship karate fighters and now own a karate school**

**Best Friends: Chloe Matthews, Ellie Sullivan, Megan McDonald**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**Role: Sports Captain**

**Personality: Out-going, tough, strong but kind and funny**

**Hobbies: Playing the drums and singing, karate, running, swimming**

**Likes: Plays the drums, fighting, watching horror movies, shopping**

**Dislikes: Justin Bieber, Jerks, Sluts, Players, Cheerleaders (not including her best friends)**

**Liz:**

**Name: Ellie Sullivan**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Christopher and Lucy Sullivan**

**Parents Jobs: Scientists**

**Best Friends: Chloe Matthews, Brittany Barker and Megan McDonald**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**Role: Technical genius**

**Personality: kind, clever, shy, polite**

**Hobbies: Playing the guitar and singing, fixing computers**

**Likes: Playing the guitar, her computer, technology stores**

**Dislikes: Justin Bieber, Jerks, Sluts, Players, Cheerleaders (not including her best friends), shopping, horror movies**

**Name: Megan McDonald**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Dylan and Victoria McDonald**

**Parents Jobs: Politics**

**Best Friends: Chloe Matthews, Brittany Barker and Ellie Sullivan**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**Role: Head of Culture and fashion (sometimes referred to as the 'Fashion Queen'**

**Personality: out-going, acts bored at everything, kind, seems unbreakable**

**Hobbies: Playing the guitar and singing, cheerleading, running, designing outfits etc.**

**Likes: Playing the guitar, shopping, boys, magazines, fashion**

**Dislikes: Justin Bieber, Jerks, Sluts, Players**

**Name: Emily Adams**

**Age: 17**

**Parents: Olivia and Michal Adams**

**Parents Jobs: Olivia-Pianist and Michal-Chef**

**Best Friends: Tara Wilkins, Amelia Fox, Michele McKenzie and Catherine Bateman**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**Role: None**

**Personality: kind, helpful, dedicated and funny**

**Hobbies: Singing, playing the piano, guitar and violin, tennis**

**Likes: Singing, playing the piano, guitar and violin, tennis**

**Dislikes: Justin Bieber, Jerks, Sluts, Players**

**Name: Tara Wilkins**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Oliver and Molly Wilkins**

**Parents Jobs: Oliver-Reporter and Molly-Magazine owner**

**Best Friends: Emily Adams, Amelia Fox, Michele McKenzie and Catherine Bateman**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**Role: Sometimes known as the paparazzi princess**

**Personality: Clever, slut, information seeker, gossip queen, typical cheerleader, self-centered and drama queen**

**Hobbies: Tennis, Volleyball, plays the clarinet and cheerleader**

**Likes: Singing, tennis, volleyball, magazines, boys, cheerleading and fashion**

**Dislikes: Running, peppermint, being out of the loop, not getting what she wants, being lonely**

**Name: Amelia Fox**

**Age: 17**

**Parents: Paul and Janet Fox**

**Parents Jobs: Paul-Choreographer and Janet-Artist**

**Best Friends: Tara Wilkins, Emily Adams, Michele McKenzie and Catherine Bateman**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**Role: None**

**Personality: kind, helpful, dedicated, clever and funny**

**Hobbies: Painting, gymnastics and the trumpet**

**Likes: Gymnastics, playing the trumpet, art and puzzles and riddles**

**Dislikes: Justin Bieber, Jerks, Sluts, Players**

**Name: Michele McKenzie**

**Age: 17**

**Parents: Emma and Alan McKenzie**

**Parents Jobs: Emma-Waitress Alan-Engineer**

**Best Friends: Tara Wilkins, Emily Adams, Amelia Fox and Catherine Bateman**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**Role: None**

**Personality: funny, caring, friendly and gullible**

**Hobbies: Singing, playing the cello and oboe, softball**

**Likes: Singing, playing the cello and oboe, softball, Fanta orange**

**Dislikes: Justin Bieber, Jerks, Sluts, Players, Conmen**

**Name: Catherine Bateman**

**Age: 17**

**Parents: Grace and Bill Bateman**

**Parents Jobs: Grace-Designer Bill-Plumber**

**Best Friends: Tara Wilkins, Emily Adams, Amelia Fox and Michele McKenzie**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**Role: None**

**Personality: Bitchy, annoying, copycat, try's to be the double of Tara, self-centred**

**Hobbies: Singing, playing the violin, tennis and cheerleading**

**Likes: Singing, cheerleading, magazines, boys and fashion**

**Dislikes: Justin Bieber, teachers, nerds and not getting her way**

I knew who each of these girls' personalities suited and the pictures that went with them earned a lot of wolf whistles. "Listen, up guys I have worked out who each person

suits best, so they call dibs yeah!" I asked, there was a murmur of yeses, and this is who went with who:

**Sorry not updated for a while and next chapter is going to be who the boys are paired up with there may be some rivalry between the boys on Cammie and rivalry between the girls who gets Zach! The girls pictures! The boys profiles and Solomon and the boys talk! I dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed last chapter:**

**Melissa-hope this is a longer chap.**

**AsianSpy-I'll add more action next chap.**

**Lalalaitsme-Thanks and your username is cool as well**

**Lovesong101**

**Nataliya-Hope you didn't die or I would be feeling VERY guilty ;)**

**Hotchocklateaddict- Thanks**

**Nisa12-Thanks**

**Mary Kenson**

**Code Chameleon- Thanks for the birthday note and for being the first to review!**

**Any questions, suggestions, wants please say and please tell me what you think! thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it was taken me like FOREVER to update! But if u let me know if u want me to write the song lyrics in the story or not? And I want people to give me ideas as to watt the big task can be at the end, I have a rough idea but I do like to hear ur suggestions! **

**Chapter 7**

**Zach's Pov:**

"Jonas, I think that you probably suit Ellie Sullivan the best," there was a murmur of agreement in the room and Jonas blushed-when will that guy ever learn! "Wait!" shouts

Matt, everyone turns around to look at him, "Sorry for interrupting your little speech Zach but aren't you just going to choose all the best looking girls for your best mates and

leave everyone else with the others," there was a silence that followed his speech, "What are _you _suggesting we do then!" I say coldly. He takes a quick glance round and says,

"I think that every guy should say who they want and if there is two guys who want the same girl then may the best man win!" most people were nodding a few shaking their

heads so I said, "Fine, I pick Chloe Matthews." "So do I," says Matthew, I give him a cold glare and then smirk at him, "May the best man win." Grant stands up and says, "I pick

Brittany Barker," "So do I," says George. "I pick Megan McDonald," says Nick, "So do I," comes two more voices- Luke and Tyler. "Jonas picks Ellie Sullivan," I say for Jonas

knowing he's too shy to say it himself, and then everyone turns to Connor the only guy who hasn't said anything yet, it looks like he's debating on who to pick, and to everyone's

surprise he says, "I pick Amelia Fox," "Well everyone has spoken," I say, "May the best man win." I smirk, it was my signal to get everyone to leave, I motion for Grant, Jonas

and Nick to check for bugs and we found three which we crushed. I then say, "How many bugs on the other guys did you plant?" "Every guy had a bug on him when he left,"

says Nick, Jonas looks at his computer and responds, "Yes no one has noticed yet!" "What do you think of the girls then?" asks Grant. I choose my words carefully then say,

"They are…..interesting?"

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Cammie's Pov:**

I don't think I ever tried to run away fast enough apart from that one time in London when I was six with my mum and dad and there was a known wanted criminal after us!

It was so scary! But now I was running away from a mascara brush rather than a gun! When known how to use correctly mascara brushes can be deadly! It can hurt

sometimes thinking and remembering about my dad but I like to remember all the good times not the bad, thats my moto when it comes to memories; focus on the positives

not the negatives, dwelling on the negatives in life will never make them go away or change that is who we are and who we are is amazing!-We are all indivudal! I was

thinking about the boys and I couldn't help but think that there was something strange with them and the place we are staying in… anyway no time to dawdle on silly matters

and hunches and come clean and compromise. The loud voice of Macey brought me out of my thoughts, at least she was there I didn't have to go and find her, "Chloe

Matthews come here at once," "Sorry Megan," I replied we had to use our codenames as we couldn't let them know our real names or give them any of our personal details or

information! "Come on Chloe today would be nice!" came Macey's voice once again drifting through my thoughts. I started to walk slowly back to our room and as soon as I

got there I was swopped down upon by my 2 best friends Bex and Macey they were like vultures on a dead piece of meat! Liz just sat quietly in the corner on her laptop

knowing that her time would come soon. When we were all done and had changed in to our fresh school uniform we were sat on our beds talking, when we heard a knock on

our door and the other girls entered, Macey took one look at the skirts and got out fabric scissors, lined us all up and got out some chalk and a fabric pencil and set to work on

our skirts making them shorter and adjusting them, and to our shirts making them tighter. I have to say when we were done we were ready to rock and kick some ass!

**Time skip**

As I was walking into the dining hall I couldn't help but feel kind of trapped and that's very bad for a spy! I think our skirts and shirts did the trick all the guys were staring at

us well more gawking, there were a few wolf whistles here and there and they got some pretty bad stares and glares from us and the teachers. I was scanning the hall when I

saw the boy I had met earlier, he had amazing green eyes, and we were staring in to each other's eyes for a very long time like we were trying to work out what the other

was thinking, he smirked and it totally ruined whatever trance we were in and I just rolled my eyes at him. It's only then did I notice that he was really good looking, and I

could see Macey impressed and Tina jealous. I don't know about him he seems well different…

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, they were great and because they were al great I made a point of doing updating this quickly! So thank you very much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Macey Pov:**

As I was walking with my fellow Gallagher girls down the hall way I was kind of like proud of them they were really 'strutting their stuff' I linked eyes with Bex and she

nodded in Cammie's direction so subtle that nobody else noticed but I turned my head a little bit and saw Cammie locking eyes with this other guy I didn't know whether

to be happy and proud that she was getting over Josh so quickly or concerned that she is what do they call it oh yeah fraternizing with the enemy, not that they

proposed much threat, she saw me looking and she did a small smile and hid behind her hair her ears turning red ever so slightly that only a best friend could see. I got

out a nail-file and started to do my perfect nails again they didn't need it but oh well I was kind of bored unlike all these other girls I had been to school with guys before

they weren't alien species to me! Mr Solomon was down like an eagle once we reached there 'stage' "You can have it back at the end McHenry," he whispered so only I

could hear, I rolled my eyes, Cammie and Bex started to snigger knowing what I would do next Liz just started at me disapprovingly, I simply took out another nail-file

and carried on, their head teacher's speech started and I could tell it was going to be a long one so I decided to have a little fun whilst I was bored, I winked at Cammie

and Bex because I knew Liz wouldn't dare do anything that could get her in to trouble but I knew if Solomon was preoccupied she would whip out her iPod and finish

cracking that code from this morning (as you can imagine Liz doesn't just have any iPod) and again Mr Solomon took it off me, this repeated until at least quarter the

hall were starting to snigger, "Just hand me them all Miss McHenry," Mr Solomon said, "So I handed him the only one left which was in my hand, he tutted and went

back to pretending to listen to the forever-long speech.

**Sorry its short but my email and computer have been playing up :/ enjoy :)**


End file.
